Our Last Dance
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Ivan is going off to fight, and Yao doesn't want him to go. Human names. Based off a beautiful piece of fanart:


I found a GORGEOUS pic and wrote a story for it. It's an AU. Rucho. Don't like, then don't read. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. I only wish I did. Do not sue, because you will get nothing. 3

The day had been one of those beautiful days that Wang Yao had only seen a few times in his long life. Not because of the clear, blue skies or birds chirping, but the man laying next to him on the bed. He ran a hand through the fine blonde locks and sighed. All in all the day had been a lovely day.

They'd woken in each other's arms bright and early. The two of them had eaten a light breakfast, made love, eaten lunch, and had taken a walk to the nearby market. The rest of the day passed quietly with food, love making, and talking.

Yao was sighing again as his fingers caressed the soft blond locks of his lover, Ivan Braginsky. Soon he wouldn't be able to do this. His heart felt heavy as tears clouded his vision. Stupid war taking his Ivan. He needed the man like air, but Ivan was determined to help his fellow Russians . He wasn't quick enough to wipe a tear away the tear that had escaped to land on Ivan's neck .

The blonde sat up and took the man's hand having been awake the whole time. "I see tears again. Why are you crying, Yao?" His usually joy-filled eyes only held concern as he took in the ravaged face of Yao. "

Yao sighed heartbroken and nuzzled the hand sweetly. "I know that, and yet I still cry like a baby. I will just miss you so very much, my Ivan." His hair fell over his face sweetly as he looked up into big violet eyes.

Ivan smiled and kissed the man's brow sweetly. "Oh right, I nearly forgot. Arthur Kirkland invited us to a dance tomorrow night at his mansion. Wanna go with me?"

Yao gave a light laugh and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to go-aru. When is it?" His eyes sought violet ones to take comfort in the gaze of his lover. He touched his arm and began to trace circles on the pale skin.

"Tomorrow night. Formal. I will be in my uniform." Ivan grabbed the hand and squeezed it tightly. "I got you something. Close your eyes and no peeking, my love." He dug into the closet, having stood when China released his hand, and pulled a box outshockingly purple box. "Open it and here."

The small oriental man opened his eyes to see a burgundy changshan in the man's hand. "For tomorrow? It's beautiful-aru. Are those golden hair ornaments?" He motioned at the gold colored items in Ivan's other hand. "Must've cost a fortune." He took the kimono and held it up to him. "Thank you, Ivan."

Ivan placed it back in the box and pulled the smaller man closer. "I'm glad you like it, beautiful. I thought it suited you." His eyes took in the happy face. "See? This is how you should look all the time. Never be sad again."

Yao nodded solemnly. "Okay." He leaned up to kiss him gently. "I love you." He led Ivan to the bed and leaned back to allow the larger room to crawl over him. "Please, love me."

Ivan did so happily then cuddled up to the man happily. "I love you, Wang Yao." He gazed into the other's eyes. He felt so happy around the little man, so content. He would miss this feeling and wished he didn't have to leave, as the thought of leaving his little Chinese man was destroying him. He pushed all thoughts out of his head and fell asleep as Yao did the same.

Yao woke the next morning and smiled tracing Ivan's jawline gently. He was so in love with this fair-haired man from Russia that it physically hurt to be away. They'd only been together almost three months, but he had fallen hard and fast after their first meeting. It had been at a small nearby store, and they had both reached for the same thing at the same time.

His finger's reached Ivan's full soft lips and began to trace those as well. He remembered the first time they had kissed, under the stars in the nearby park, both so unsure of how to kiss properly. His fingers moved to the man's nose; he smiled as he remembered Eskimo kisses. Now, he reached the eyes. Gods, he loved those violet eyes that watched him with care and happiness.

He pulled his hand back and sighed. "Don't leave me, Ivan. I need you here with me so much. I don't want to be alone. Don't go." His heartfelt murmurs were accompanied by tears again. He felt Ivan began to stir and wiped the salty droplets away. "Morning, I'll cook breakfast." With that, he almost ran out of the room.

Ivan sat up. "Crying again? I have work to do to make you happy, my love." He stood and walked into the kitchen. "Yao, let's go out to breakfast. You don't have to cook for me." His arms wrapped around the man's waist. " Please?" He felt the shaking of his love's suppressed sobs and sat Yao on the couch so he could sit beside him and hold him close.

" I want to cook for you. Let me-aru. Ivan, I never get to do things like that for you, and with you leaving soon, I need to." He nodded with finality. His hand took Ivan's larger hand and his lips kissed it sweetly. "Leave it to me." He stood and went back into the kitchen.

Ivan closed his sparkling eyes as his lips turned up into a smile. He loved that crazy Chinese man. He loved the way Yao woke with a yawn and a squeak. He loved the way he looked when he was doing something hard. He even loved the way his lover's food was always burned. It was going to be hard to leave Wang Yao, that was for sure.

Twenty minutes passed with only soft cursing occasionally from the kitchen. Ivan laughed softly at the sounds. It was too cute and Yao-like. He sighed softly as his eyes filled with tears. Damn, this leaving business was harder than he thought. He wanted to curl up and cry, but Yao was coming.

" Ivan. It's ready." Yao grinned standing in the doorway. "I did it all by myself." He paused to look at the tear tracks on Ivan's face. "Oh Ivan." His arms wrapped around the man tightly. "I love you." His own eyes prickled with unshed tears. "Now, let's eat then go to the park or something. We'll be together today." He sat up and took the man's hand. " Come on. You can cry on your own time." He giggled as Ivan pulled him back into a gentle kiss. "Crying for a lack of a kiss, huh?" He pecked the man's nose and stood. "Let's go."

Ivan smiled at the little man. " Yeah, that's it. A kiss." He headed into the kitchen and sat at the small table. " Will this kill me?" He poked at the eggs on the plate teasingly. "I think they moved." He gave Yao a smile.

"Actually, I'll be glad when you leave. No one to make fun of my food. Now eat." Yao gave him a stern look and took a bite.

They spent the rest of the day together. First the park, then a nice restaurant for lunch, then the shower for 'special reasons,' then they relaxed on the couch together. That evening, they readied themselves for the dance.

"Ivan? Could you help me tie this properly?" Yao asked softly from the bathroom doorway. He stood in the kimono, his hair up with the golden ornaments in it. He bit his lip as Ivan looked at him. "Do you uh..." He stared at the floor embarrassed.

Ivan smiled and used his finger to lift the shorter man's chin up, "You look amazing. Turn around." He kissed his lips then tied the obi. "There." His eyes took in his lover's face. "You're beautiful, Wang Yao. Never let anyone tell you anything else, ja." He pulled his jacket on and they left, arms around each other.

Arthur Kirkland opened the door and smiled, "Ivan! Get in here." He patted the tall Russian on the back. "Been awhile. Who's this pretty thing?" He pecked Yao's cheek.

"Arthur, you've met Yao." Ivan laughed at the blush on his lover's pale cheeks. "Yao, care to dance?" He led the beauty to the dance floor.

Alfred F. Jones wandered over to Arthur. "Who's that chick with Ivan? I thought he swung our way." He took Arthur's hand and brought it up to his lips.

"That is Wang Yao." Arthur laughed at Alfred's expression. "Pretty isn't he? They look great together." He pulled Alfred to a spot near Ivan and Yao, then placed his head on the man's shoulder. "We should have these parties more often."

Yao felt like a princess. "Ivan, you look handsome in your uniform-aru." He pecked the taller man's cheek, standing on tiptoes. "Then again, you always look handsome." His eyes sparkled as he looked up at him. "Ivan... I'll miss you, but maybe this is for the best. You can help your country, and I can find us a home to live in. A bigger home. That way...whenyougetbackwecanadopt?" He looked up with that question in his eyes.

Ivan pecked his nose. " Yes. And we can get married, ja?"

Yao nodded. "Yes, I would love to marry you-aru." He leaned up to kiss his fiancé softly. " I love you."

The night worn on until the last dance of the party. Yao's hair had come down a bit and covered his neck. Ivan couldn't take his eyes off the stunning beauty. Eyes locked, and hand in hand, they danced the last dance away.

The last dance they would dance together in quite some time. There was no kissing or talking to mar the moment, only a love that would last ages. A love to defy time and space. A love that would hopefully last forever.

Unfortunately, the event ended as events often do. They went home and fell asleep still clothed in their formal attire. Their hands touched and a smile was clearly visible on both faces. The next morning they both knew Ivan was leaving.

Their parting was sad, and Yao cried. He kissed his love one last time, made him promise to come back and sighed. "I love you, Ivan Braginsky."

Ivan sighed the same phrase back softly against his ear. "I love you." He lifted his bag and got on the train. "I'll be back in no time at all." He sat on a seat and blew his love a kiss. The faster he left, the faster he gets back...

Epilogue:

My dearest Yao,

I am safely in Russia. I miss your voice and smile so much. Maybe I'll leave early and come back to you. Don't fret about me. I'm among officers that know what they are doing. It's quiet here. No rain against the roof of the tent to lull me to sleep and no you to hold me. I have to cut this short. I love you.

Love, Ivan.

To my one true love,

Your last letter kept me sane, Yao. I'm glad that the apartment is large enough for kids. I still miss you and love you. I should be back soon. A month tops. Don't fret dear, as soon as I get back, I'm going to marry you. I'll be around so much you'll tire of me. I have to go. I love you.

Love, Ivan.

A full month passed with no letters. Wang Yao found himself very worried, but there wasn't a dreaded telegram to tell Yao that Ivan was... no he couldn't think like that. Ever. It would destroy him. He watched a car pull up outside and stared. No...

A knock sounded and he opened the door. "Yes?" It took all the energy he had to say that three letter word.

"Sir, the military regrets to inform you that Ivan Braginsky is dead. A sniper. I'm so very sorry." The officer placed the flag into his arms and left.

Yao howled in anguish. He hugged the flag to his chest and howled. He felt something tucked inside. "What?" He pulled out a letter and opened it...

My dearest Yao,

As I lay in the bed writing this, I have a feeling I shall not see your sweet face again. I wish for you to move on my dear. I love you and will miss you. In the afterlife, we shall meet again and be together for all of eternity. Do not mourn me love, just live on and honor my memory. I'll always love you.

Love, Ivan.

And end... phew, I'm exhausted... Wow, a little picture beget this? Wow.. Five pages... Hoped you liked it. Read and Review as always. ^^

And a thank you to my bitch of a beta, Cryptic.


End file.
